RTL Z
RTL Z '''is Dutch news television network owned by RTL Nederland. The channel broadcasts news (business, financial), lifestyle and documentaries programmings. History '''RTL Z started on 6 June 2001 as part of RTL 5. The first year they worked together with the Belgian news channel Kanaal Z. In the very first programming RTL Z Magazine was broadcast on weekdays between 09.30 and 18.00 hrs. This was a half-hour broadcast with short items about the most important developments of the previous day. The magazine was repeated and refreshed during the day. After a few months, the bulletins were expanded and there was a completely new bulletin every hour during the day. In November 2004 the programming was expanded with general RTL Nieuws broadcasts. Since then there was a new block with general news (about 7 minutes) and financial / economic news (about 8 minutes) from 9 am to 6 pm at the beginning of the hour. The complete block was then usually repeated twice. Since 2011, RTL Z has started RTL Z Voorbeurs at 8.30 am, during which the five most important economic news items are discussed before the Amsterdam Stock Exchange opens. On 7 September 2015 the news broadcasts were renewed. Since then there is a long block of 10 to 15 minutes with the latest general and financial economic news. Following the news broadcasts from 09.00, 11.00, 13.00 and 16.00, RTL Z Beurs program will be broadcast. This is followed by a market update of approximately 5 minutes from Beursplein 5 in Amsterdam in which the commentators interpret current stock market news. In the afternoon the opening of the fairs on Wall Street is discussed as usual and at 17.30 the last broadcast of RTL Z Nieuws of the day will be broadcast, in which the most important economic news of the day will be discussed, furthermore there will be a standstill at the final standings of the European fairs (with stock market commentator) and there are also many cross-talks. This broadcast takes about 20 minutes and is repeated until 6:30 PM. Every Tuesday afternoon around 15.15 hours Het wekelijkse gesprek met de Minister van Financiën''' is broadcast. This is a weekly live conversation with the Minister of Finance under the leadership of Frits Wester in The Hague. We discuss financial and economic issues and everything that comes with it. In 2017 the broadcasts of '''RTL Z Nieuws were shortened. RTL Z Beurs disappeared from the programming. From now on, the interview with one of the fair commentators is included in the broadcast of RTL Z Nieuws. Also the broadcasts were shorter. First there was a news broadcast of about 10 minutes from 9:00 am to 5:30 pm every hour. Now that is only at 09:00, 10:00, 16:00, 17:00 and 17:30. Between that time there is a news update every hour from 1 to 2 minutes. After that, a documentary is usually broadcast until the next news update. An addition is the new bulletin Z First. This starts every working day at 08:00 and this broadcast takes about 10 minutes. It discusses what the fair day will bring and the general and economic news is being examined. Simultaneously with the programming, the design of the news changed. The editorial staff can be seen at the back of the green screen during the broadcast, not before. Icons related to a specific topic are now displayed above the bar in which the subject is displayed. So there is no image left on the green screen. RTL Z shifts the focus from linear TV to online. For example, there are live programs on the internet, such as Beurs Inside. Programmings * Bright TV * RTL Nieuws * Storage Hunters * The Profit * Undercover Boss * Z60 * Z Docs Logos RTL Z (2001-2005).png|First logo (2001-2005) RTL Z (2005-2014).png|Second logo (2005-2014) RTL Z (2014-2015).png|Third logo (2014-2015) RTL Z (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Netherlands Category:RTL Nederland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2001 Category:Netherlands